


This Whole Time

by jirachus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Long lost siblings, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirachus/pseuds/jirachus
Summary: What if MC was a Choi sibling?





	This Whole Time

This couldn’t be.

Saeyoung stared at his screen, dumbfounded, but the records weren’t lying. Of course he first saw her though the CCTV footage when she first came; vibrant red hair and bright golden eyes. Her appearance at the time though wasn’t the main focus. There were bigger problems to figure out, like how this girl managed to get into his secured app and into Rika’s apartment. There was too much going on to be focused on trivial things like her hair and eye color.

But he didn’t think that this girl would be his sister.

It happened a few days after she had settled herself in the RFA, volunteering to plan the next party in Rika’s stead. He managed to find a photo of her family, yet she stuck out from all of them. Nobody in her family looked like her. Even though it felt wrong to dig this much into her life, curiosity got the better of him.

And here he was, staring at the birth certificate that was identical to his and his brother’s.

_First Name: MC_

_Last Name: Choi_

_DOB: June 11, 1996 ___

__He even found the documents his mother had signed to put her up for adoption._ _

__Puzzle pieces were clicking together in his mind. He remembered finding female baby clothes in a box that his mother had hidden away in the closet and how she always drunkenly yelled the phrase _“You three ruined my lives!” _____

____She was always drunk; they didn’t think much about her saying three instead of two._ _ _ _

____Oh how wrong they were._ _ _ _

____Of course his mother would get rid of her. She didn’t want three children, let alone two, so she just got rid of the different one. She paid her adoptive family to keep their mouths shut._ _ _ _

____Saeyoung buried his face into his hands, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. Everything was so stressful right now._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____As soon as there was a threat to her and the apartment, Saeyoung made no hesitations to come and protect her. He had just found another piece of his family and no one was going to take her away from him. Not again._ _ _ _

____The first thing she noticed upon meeting him was how much they looked alike. He saw how baffled she looked, and no excuses or lies were given. He sat her down and told her the truth, along with the all the evidence on his laptop._ _ _ _

____“I always suspected I had blood siblings, but no one would tell me anything about where I came from. It’s nice to finally meet you,” she smiled._ _ _ _

____Saeyoung teared up and she immediately leaned over to hug him. This may not have been the sibling he’d been searching for, but he already loved and trusted her._ _ _ _

____For the rest of the night they had a good heart-to-heart, catching up on each other’s lives._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____It didn’t take too long for the RFA to be informed of their relation to each other once Saeyoung sent that selfie of them; it was a no-brainer. Their looks, their similar humor, how they got along so easily at first, they really were alike in many ways._ _ _ _

____Another surprise came the same day they decided to tell the RFA._ _ _ _

____She was in the kitchen when the window nearby shattered. Before she knew it, the one she assumed to be the hacker was already close to her. She expected to be grabbed and pulled away, but he just stared at her._ _ _ _

____Saeyoung was running in soon enough, only to be greeted by his own brother. He always dreamed of reuniting with him one day, but not like this. Saeran was supposed to be living a happy life. Why was he involved with the organization trying to hurt them?_ _ _ _

____“S-Saeran is that you…?”_ _ _ _

____He winced upon hearing his name from his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Why does she look like you?” of course he noticed the girl’s hair and eyes, similar to how his own used to be._ _ _ _

____“Saeran that’s…our sister.”_ _ _ _

____“We didn’t have a sister.”_ _ _ _

____“Mom gave her away because she didn’t want to care for three of us.”_ _ _ _

____“No! We didn’t have a sister!” he screamed, “You’re not even my brother, you’re the traitor who abandoned me with that witch of a woman! It’s not fair! It’s not fair that this girl didn’t have to endure the pain our mother inflicted on us!”_ _ _ _

____“She didn’t exactly give me to a good family you know. I was abused, just like you.” she spoke up._ _ _ _

____He didn’t respond. He screamed in frustration and fled through the window._ _ _ _

____The remaining two looked at each other worriedly._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____The whole Mine Eye fiasco went by eventfully._ _ _ _

____Rika wasn’t dead, she started a cult, brainwashed Saeran, and now V was dead._ _ _ _

____That was all months ago, and still a lot has happened since then. Rika was sent to Alaska for therapy, V’s funeral came and went, MC started dating an RFA member (much to Saeyoung’s displeasure), and Saeran’s progress was getting along smoothly as of late. The therapist deemed Saeran stable enough to move in and everything’s been good ever since he decided to forgive Saeyoung and accept his sister._ _ _ _

____The white hair was almost completely gone, save for the tips. Saeyoung liked calling them “The Tomato Triplets” while MC liked “The Choi Trio”, Saeran just wished that they’d stop being embarrassing. He couldn’t be more satisfied with his life now though, not that he’d tell them that._ _ _ _

____They were finally together, living the happy life they all wanted._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ;v;


End file.
